


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十九）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 狗血文，狗血文，狗血文，OOC.OOC.OOC和真人无关，和真人无关，和真人无关，这章不甜，有毒，慎点





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十九）

29

“在家里说就好了嘛，为什么非要跑到外面去谈？”吴世勋不是很乐意。

他之前就一直惦记着黄子韬，如今看到他之后就更想了，要不是知道他还在生气早就把人拉到床上去了。外面人多不方便，谈完话不还是得回来。

黄子韬却已经退到走廊那里在等他了，两只手插在口袋里，眼神向下望着楼梯。吴世勋没法子，只好回到客厅里拿上外套，和他一起出了门。

“我们去哪儿？”吴世勋兴致勃勃地问。黄子韬只顾着自己低头走路，没有出声。

气氛陷入尴尬的沉闷，吴世勋一开始还会主动挑起些话题，想要和他一起讨论，可黄子韬却始终保持沉默，一言不发地埋头赶路，热脸贴在了冷屁股上，他不咸不淡的态度让吴世勋觉得索然无味，到了后面也不怎么高兴开口说话了，两个人相对无言地并排走着。

他有段时间没见到黄子韬了，刚才在玄关处的拥抱把他内心的思念全都勾了起来，现在人活生生的就在他身边走着，吴世勋忍不住想要靠近他，贴着他走。可黄子韬却对此表现得很抗拒，只要他一靠过来，立马就往边上躲，吴世勋厚着脸皮贴了一路，黄子韬就小心翼翼避了一路。吴世勋渐渐有些沉不住气了，这样抗拒和躲避他的黄子韬是他所不熟悉的。他心里不痛快，脸色铁青，不由分说，强行挽住对方的胳膊，硬是将他拉向自己。

“到了，就这里。”原本走的好好的黄子韬硬生生地突然停下，冷不防拐进了边上的一家火锅店。

其实他是想带吴世勋去街角那家咖啡馆里谈话的。但吴世勋的强行靠近让他整个人都很不舒服，他迫切地想要摆脱这种令人窒息的亲昵，于是随便找了家最近的店。

吴世勋皱着眉头跟了进去。

大厅里闹哄哄的，空气里弥漫着呛人的香料味，

“你确定要在这里说话吗？”他不满地问。

服务员热情地迎了上来，“先生两位吗？”黄子韬点点头，看了眼四周的情况，指了指角落里的一个双人空位，问道，“我们能坐那里吗？”

“可以啊。”服务生小哥爽朗地应道，刚要为他们带路。

“等等，你们这里有包间吗？”吴世勋说话了。

“不要包厢，就在大堂里。”黄子韬并不打算改变主意。他不想和吴世勋两个人单独呆在一个空间里，那让他浑身难受不自在。而且他也无法预估吴世勋在谈话之后会做出的反应，热闹的公众场合也许可以让那些冷冰冰的讥讽和不屑带上点温度，听上去不至于那么的难以承受。

“这里不行，”吴世勋坚持道，“要谈就在包厢里谈。”

两人意见僵持，互不相让，气氛变得有些微妙。服务生小哥站在一旁急忙出来打起了圆场，“那要不两位再好好商量商量？其实在大厅里吃就图个人多热闹，包厢里当然就雅致安静许多，各有各的优点。”

吴世勋冷着脸看着他，丝毫没有退让的意思，黄子韬深吸一口气，做出妥协，“那就包厢吧。”

二楼一共有五个包厢，现在空着的就只剩两个。吴世勋选了个小包厢，原因无他，这里的桌子是个长方形的六人座，他可以和黄子韬面对面坐着，靠的近些，也能看的清楚些。

“包厢的最低消费是1500，两位是要个套餐还是单点呢？”服务员把菜单和酒水单递给他们，认真尽职地向他们介绍起这里的招牌锅底和特色菜。

吴世勋哪里有心思听他在这废话，摆出张臭脸不耐烦地说，“你可以出去了，把门带上，没事别进来。”

服务员愣了愣。这包厢费里除了基本的餐饮费之外包含了15%的服务费，照理来说是需要他呆在边上一直照看着随时提供服务的，可这客人却把他往外面赶。黄子韬把菜单合上，对服务员笑笑说，“没事，你出去吧，我们现在还不饿，先不点菜。不过你放心，包厢费还是会照常支付的。”

“那，你们两位有需要的话就叫我，”小哥为难地说，“我就在门口等着，你们喊我我再进来。”

黄子韬有些头疼。他从没遇见过那么敬业的服务员。不过想了想也对，来火锅店的包厢什么都不点光坐着怎么听都有些奇怪，要谈话也不应该来这儿啊，于是改口说，“这样吧，你也不用呆在门口，帮我来个水煮鱼片，一个干锅牛蛙，再弄点米饭，全部都打包，等会儿我下去结账时一起带走。”他又说，“对了，再给我们两杯水吧。”

“哎，好的，马上就来。”小哥听了，急忙从抽屉里拿出两个茶杯来，往茶壶里添了点茶叶，加了开水之后给他们倒上，“那你们慢用，我先去给您下单了。”

送走小哥后房间里只剩下黄子韬和吴世勋两个人。

茶叶被热汽腾腾的开水冲泡，全都争先恐后地浮在了杯面上。黄子韬口渴，性急地想要喝上一口，却发现杯子烫的惊人，只好缩回了手悻悻放下。

吴世勋目不转睛地看着他。

“昨天你回来过了？”

“嗯。”

“为什么不提早告诉我？我好去接你啊。”吴世勋笑吟吟地和他说话，表情和往常没有丝毫不同，这不禁让黄子韬产生一种短暂的错觉，以为昨天发生的一切不过是一场奇幻的梦而已。  
“看，你送给我的礼物，尺寸刚刚好，颜色也漂亮，我很喜欢。以后我会一直带着的。”吴世勋献宝似的把袖子拉上去，露出精巧别致的蓝色手链来。他皮肤白，手腕又生的细巧，和这条手链果然很衬，黄子韬当时在网上看着图片挑选了很久才最终决定买这款，“你的那根我也带来了，来，我帮你带上。”吴世勋说罢，从上衣口袋里掏出蓝色的小方盒，打开，从里面拿出那根和自己手腕上一模一样的手链出来，高兴地说，“我们一人一根，这样谁看见了都知道我们是天生一对。”

黄子韬淡淡地说，“不用了。”

吴世勋抬起头，面色不悦，“怎么不用了？”

黄子韬静静地看着他，一字一顿地说，“我不需要了。”

吴世勋的笑容僵在了脸上。他愣了愣，但很快就反应过来。从桌子上抓过他的手，嘴里小声地撒着娇，“你是不是还在生气啊？别生气了好不好，我和他只不过是一时无聊玩玩的，我最喜欢的人是你呀。”

黄子韬按住了他的手，吴世勋瞥了他一眼，见他表情严肃，以为他还在使性子，于是笑着哄人道，“宝贝，乖，别闹了，我先帮你戴上。”低头想帮他扣上扣子，黄子韬却在手上使了点劲，硬是抽回了自己的手。

吴世勋重重放下手链，啪的一声关上盒盖。“你这什么意思？”他有意讨好却遭到拒绝，面子上一时挂不住，不禁也恼了起来，说话的声音放大了些，“你有必要这么介意吗？我都说了和他只不过是玩玩而已，我喜欢的人是你。”

“玩？”黄子韬发出的声音是哑的，他缓缓吐了口气，似笑非笑，“那那个网站上的圆圆呢？还有酒吧里的那个混血儿呢？也都是玩玩的吗？或者说是还有其他我不知道的，也都是玩玩的吗？”

吴世勋自己心里清楚是一回事，但被他当面揭穿，还是忍不住恼羞成怒，咬牙切齿地说，“你找人查我？”

黄子韬嘴角牵扯起无奈的苦笑，心里阵阵酸楚。原来吴世勋在心里竟然是这样看自己的。他为什么认为他会找人去查他？难道他不知道自己从一开始就一直在逃避这个事实不愿面对吗 ？

吴世勋见他嘴唇紧抿成一条线，面色倏地一下变得惨白，心里像是被人揪住似的疼，小声支吾着，向他道歉，“我不是那个意思。”

黄子韬摇了摇头，平静地说，“我没有找人查你。圆圆那个是你自己不小心。在你脖子后面有个很深的吻痕，靠近发根那里。你自己平时照镜子大概看不见，但和你亲近的人却是很容易就能发现的。一开始我只知道你找了别人，但不知道是谁，后来上了网，在论坛上看到几张截图后，顺着链接找到了视频，才知道究竟是怎么回事。”

吴世勋眯着眼睛看向他，心里有些发慌。如果黄子韬表现出愤怒或者悲伤的话那还好些，可黄子韬说这话的时候偏偏很冷静，甚至可以说是有些冷漠，好像整件事情与他完全无关似的，对他毫无影响。

这样的黄子韬是陌生的。

他动了动嘴皮，不情愿地说道，“那是个意外。”

黄子韬看上去并不在乎他的解释，继续往下说，“至于后面那两个，”他停了下来，说出了一个让吴世勋吃惊的名字，“是灿烈哥告诉我的。”

“灿烈哥？”吴世勋皱着眉，口气严肃起来，“你是说朴灿烈？他为什么会告诉你这些？你们两个什么时候关系这么好了？”

黄子韬没有回答。他吹开茶杯上漂浮着的零星茶叶，抿了一口，感觉喉咙稍微舒服了些不再那么干涸了，抬头凝视着对方，“我有个问题想问你，你能诚实地回答我吗？”

吴世勋双手抱胸靠在沙发上，脸色紧绷，强忍住即将爆发的怒火，“你说。”

“你和那个画家，你们俩在一起多久了？”

吴世勋没料到他会问这个，表情变得有些不自然，“没几天。”他硬邦邦地说。

黄子韬轻笑着放下茶杯，“你看，你又在骗我。”

吴世勋受不了他这种慢条斯理的口气，仿佛已经知晓了一切就等着当面揭穿看他的笑话。他火气腾地一下就上来了，差点就要拍桌子，“你这么在意这种事干什么？我都说了我们只不过是玩玩而已，你有必要这么揪着不放吗？况且你有什么资格这么说我？难道你敢说你从来没有欺骗过我？一次谎都没有对我撒过？”

出乎意料的是黄子韬并没有反驳他，而是看着他的眼睛，自言自语道，“是啊，我是没有资格说你的。”

吴世勋意识到自己刚才的语气重了些，调整了一下呼吸平复情绪，“对不起，韬韬，我不是那个意思。”

“不，你不用和我道歉。你说的没错，我的确没有资格说你。”黄子韬的肩膀不堪重负地垂下，手指轻轻摩挲着杯沿，“我从头到尾都在说谎，你才是那个被蒙在鼓里的人。”

“你究竟骗了我什么？”吴世勋听完后脸色微变，突然想起什么似的对着他瞪大眼睛，“难道你趁我不在的时候和别人上了床？” 

黄子韬平静地望着他，觉得是时候把一切都告诉他了，他不想直到最后一刻还瞒着吴世勋。

“你还记得自己六年前曾经去过S市吗？当时在一家会所，你救了个被下药的男孩。”

吴世勋见他要说的似乎不是自己所担心的事，于是松了口气，顺着他的话回忆了一下，点点头，“是有这么回事，不过你是怎么知道的？”

黄子韬沉默地看着他，眼神里藏着说不清的情绪。吴世勋的眼神从最初的疑惑逐渐转变成不可思议，最后失声叫了出来，“难道？”

“对，是我。”

吴世勋从震惊中回过神来，盯着黄子韬的脸细细琢磨了很久，喃喃自语道，

“这怎么可能？”

黄子韬紧握着茶杯。他必须手里抓着点什么东西才能掩饰住内心的紧张与不安，将这六年里发生的所有事情全部都和盘托出并不是件轻松容易的事，但他不想继续隐瞒下去了，既然结束就要结束的干干净净，明明白白，他不想背负着谎言继续往下走。

他闭上眼睛在脑海里整理了会儿思绪，缓缓说道，

“第二天早上我醒来时你已经走了。你大概从来没想过自己只用了一个晚上，就让我接下来的日子满脑子想的全都是你。那时我已经快高三了，好不容易才打听到你是谁，知道原来你在美国留学这次不过是放假过来玩的。于是我什么都不管，花了大半年的时间来准备出国考试，目的就是想要考进你的母校去美国找你。专业什么的我根本就不考虑，一心一意只想着和你就读同一所学校然后可以天天看见你。可惜，成绩不好没能考上。”

吴世勋呆坐在原地，久久说不出话来。

黄子韬三言两语地说完了，但当年的情况远非他叙述的那么平淡无奇。

单说打听吴世勋身份的事就闹出了不小的动静。黄子韬没敢惊动爸妈帮忙，但自己去问会所里的人又根本不甩他，他最后实在是没法子了，把心一横，一个人跑去会所找到经理说自己未成年，差点被这里的熟客给迷奸了，地点就在楼上的房间，他手里有当时的录像，威胁经理说要么把吴世勋的信息给他，他就当什么事情都没有发生，要么他就报警让警察来处理这件事。要不是鹿晗那天刚巧回来打电话找他，听到他那里情况不对劲后急忙赶过来把他带走，后果真的是不堪设想。

回家后，他心中苦闷，鹿晗一句话都没骂他可他却委屈得不行，主动坦白了所有事。鹿晗面色凝重地看着他，沉默了许久，问道，

“你都想清楚了？”

黄子韬点头。

“不会后悔吗？”

黄子韬当时年纪还小，后悔对于他而言实在是个陌生而又遥远的词，不明厉害，不知伤痛。

“不后悔。”他毫不犹豫地说。

鹿晗一动不动地盯着他，黄子韬被他看得有些发毛，但一想到吴世勋就又倔强地迎着他的目光与他勇敢对视，想要表明自己的决心与立场。

过了很长时间，鹿晗闭上了眼睛，微微叹气，“我知道了。”再说话时他的脸上已经恢复了往日温暖和煦的笑容，轻轻摸着他的脑袋，“就算以后真后悔了也没关系，还有我在。”

之后鹿晗跑到房间外打了个电话，等他回来后就把吴世勋的联系方式都告诉了他。

被吴世勋的母校给拒绝后，黄子韬并没有放弃。

纽约市其他的著名学府他是不抱希望了，转而尝试申请了另两所不太有名的大学，他不在乎学校的教学质量和口碑评价，只是单纯地想要接近吴世勋，可以距离他更近一些。

但因为准备时间实在仓促，加上托福成绩没有过关，语言成为了最大的绊脚石，黄子韬虽然高中成绩还可以但不出意外地还是被两所大学拒之门外。他那段时间简直像是中了邪一样，一门心思只想着要去美国，最后在网上找到了三所由华人创办的语言学校。说是语言学校，其实就是给钱就能上，支付昂贵的学费和赞助费之后签证，英语成绩什么的全都不用担心，中介机构会一条龙帮你全部搞定。

韬爸原本是想让他去读军校，既锻炼身体又培养意志。可刚满十八岁的黄子韬却突然红了眼眶立在父母面前出了柜，梗着脖子硬是要去美国留学。韬爸韬妈当时就傻了眼。他们当然不是心疼这笔学费，更不是不舍得在宝贝儿子身上花钱，只是他这莫名其妙地刚宣布出柜就要跑到国外去念书，实在有些不同寻常，而且申请的还是些不入流的语言学校，明眼人都知道去了也是浪费时间，出来的文凭没有任何含金量。

韬爸韬妈那阵子都快愁死了，眼看着平时听话懂事的小儿子一反常态的叛逆起来，人也越来越没精神，心疼之余却是一点办法都没有，无奈之下，只好答应了。  
可是黄子韬却没能够高兴太久。不知道老天爷是不是故意和他作对，这三所学校最后不知道因为什么原因都没有录取他。黄子韬心急如焚，打电话写邮件过去表示愿意再额外多交一笔赞助费，只要能够让他入学，可最终还是被对方委婉地拒绝了。

吴世勋如梦初醒，追问道，“那后来呢？”

黄子韬把手里的茶喝了大半，拿起茶壶又给自己倒了一点，两只手捂着杯子，接着往下说，“那年高考我没参加。所以之前你问我23岁了为什么还在读大学时我说了谎。我并没有迟到，而是根本没有去考，所以才比同龄人都要晚读一年。那阵子我觉得全世界都在和我作对，脾气暴躁的很，看什么人都不顺眼。鹿哥实在是看不下去了，说你不就是想去美国找他吗？我带你去。于是帮我办了美国的长签，你看到的护照和签证就是那会儿办的。”

回首当年，黄子韬自己也解释不了当时的许多行为和想法，只知道因为他对感情的偏执和义无反顾，让父母操碎了心，伤透了神。人人都说黄子韬是个乖孩子，但其实他知道自己并不是。现在想想，真是愚蠢又可笑。

“所以，”吴世勋神色复杂地看着他，嘴唇艰难地动了动，“你去纽约是为了找我？你见到我了？”

黄子韬点点头，“学校附近你经常去的那家咖啡馆。我和鹿哥在那里等了你两天，终于见到你，不过那个时候你身边已经有人了。可是我不甘心啊，好不容易来一趟难道就这么回去了？于是在你们喝完东西起身离开的时候壮着胆子朝你走过去。当时我脑子里一直在想，如果你能认出我来的话我该怎么和你打招呼呢？紧张的手都出汗了。”他嘴角微弯，摇头浅笑。可明明脸上是笑着的，却让人感觉下一秒就会有眼泪从眼眶里扑簌簌地掉出来。吴世勋看着觉得难受，喉咙一哽，手放在腿上紧握成拳，心里泛起密密实实的痛。

答案不用黄子韬说自己也知道。他对这件事一点印象都没有，显然当时根本没能认出黄子韬来，又何来的打招呼呢？

“不知道这算是我的优点呢还是缺点，即便都已经那样了我还是没有放弃。我们在美国呆了整整两周，剩下的日子我还是每天会去咖啡馆那里等你。十一天里，你身边的人一共换了三个，最后我们要离开的那天，我实在是舍不得就这么走了，鼓足勇气想上去和你说句话，却因为走得太急撞到别人，饮料翻了一身，再抬头时你已经走远了。”

“回到国内，我差不多已经死心了，人也清醒了，开始收拾心情准备高考。其实我对学校没有特别的要求，也没有特别想干的事，如果不是遇见了你们，我应该就会按照我爸的意思去读军校。但经过那一晚之后，我突然觉得也许我可以去考电影学院，成为像江浩一样的演员，那样的话感觉上就可以离你更近一些。”他笑笑，“当然没想到最后阴差阳错爱上了表演，也算是因祸得福冥冥中自有天意吧。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”吴世勋很明显动情了。他没有想到黄子韬因为自己做了那么多事，竟然在很久以前就已经喜欢上自己了。他心中激动伸手去牵他的手，黄子韬想要挣脱，吴世勋却不肯放开他，使了力气在里面硬是用自己的手掌包裹住他的，漂亮的眼睛里满是温柔的情意，哑着喉咙说道，“你应该早点告诉我的。”  
黄子韬垂下眼眸，避开他的视线，喉结滑了滑，沉声道，“考上大学后我渐渐收住了心，后来美国那里爆出了你的性爱视频，我看到后就彻底死了心。原本想就这么平淡的过完四年，可没想到你居然回国了。知道你和灿烈哥有合作之后我就找到了他。”

黄子韬有时闲着没事会逛一些同志论坛，当时很火的一个帖子里有一些GV截图，虽然拍摄的很朦胧，脸部看不太清，但黄子韬还是一眼就认出了这个人是吴世勋。他顺着论坛上给出的链接摸到了朴灿烈的网站，看到上面有招募素人演员的页面，联系之后才发现网站的经营者竟然是朴灿烈。

吴世勋猛然惊醒，他怎么忘了朴灿烈也是S市人呢。

“灿烈哥是中学才转到你们那儿去的，之前我们俩就认识，从小就在一起玩。后来他爸调去A市工作他们全家都搬走了，之后就很少联系了。当时见到面我和他都吓了一跳。”黄子韬的妈妈和朴灿烈妈妈是闺蜜，他俩年纪又差不多，所以小的时候再加上个鹿晗，三个人经常聚在一起玩。这里面就数他年纪最小，虽然黄子韬对朴灿烈没有像对鹿晗那样天天跟在屁股后面粘着，可左一声哥哥，右一声哥哥的也没少叫，被当做弟弟受到疼爱和保护也都是事实。所以当黄子韬找到朴灿烈求他帮忙制造机会让自己和吴世勋再上一次床时，朴灿烈犹豫了一会儿，最后还是答应了。

“不过韬韬你要记住，世勋是不会对感情认真的，你要是只想玩玩也就算了，我想办法帮你这一次，但你必须答应我千万别陷进去，要是那样的话，抱歉，我帮不了你。”  
“后来的事你差不多也都知道了。虽然我不是你喜欢的类型，但灿烈哥还是安排我和你上了床。当时我已经很满足了，只当解开了这么久以来的心结，了了桩多年的心愿。可没想到几个月后你竟然会跑来学校找我，之后发生的事全都不在计划之内，全凭当时的心意做事。”黄子韬终于把压在心里许久的秘密一股脑地全都说了出来，顿时觉得轻松不少，“我要说的都说完了，你还有什么想问的吗？”

吴世勋的眉头紧锁着，沉吟道，“那你把我拉黑，在学校里故意激怒我，也是为了引起我的注意而这么做的？”

黄子韬趁他不注意抽回了手，放进口袋里，摇起了头，“那倒不是。我一直以为六年后再和你做一次的话就能重温第一次的感觉，但事实上并没有。你不是我印象里的那个人。他很温柔，知道我是第一次会问我痛不痛，会忍住欲望耐心地帮我扩张，教我接吻，会告诉我其实同性恋并不是一种病，只不过是我产生爱情和性欲的对象和自己一样是个男性而已，没什么好怕的。那天和你DO/完爱之后我是真的很失望，觉得这六年里你变了，变成了和我记忆中完全不一样的我不认识的人，当然后来接触久了也渐渐明白可能你原本就是这样的性格，那晚不过是我运气好，偶然间撞见了你温柔细致的那一面。”

吴世勋紧抿着唇，思考了一会儿，终于问出心中芥蒂已久的问题，“那那个美院的学长？”

黄子韬还以为他要问什么，淡然一笑，诚实地给出了答案，“他长得像你。”

吴世勋长长地舒了一口气。

他之前一直因为黄子韬当时和他说喜欢过别人而耿耿于怀，妒忌曾经有别人在他之前占据过黄子韬的心。但现在黄子韬亲口对他承认，默默喜欢了自己六年多，这个消息让吴世勋的心无可救药地变得柔软起来，高兴得浑身舒坦每个毛孔都往外透着开心。一想到黄子韬为了想要接近自己而费尽心思就止不住得意起来，连空气中漂浮着的火锅味都感觉不那么冲鼻了。

吴世勋整个人像是掉进了蜜罐里，心中甜蜜，越看黄子韬越觉得顺眼，越看他就越喜欢，恨不得现在就冲上去，把人搂在怀里好好亲热一番，吃点豆腐。

“那我们之间算是扯平了。”吴世勋眼角一弯，英俊的脸上展露出迷人的微笑，“我们好不容易能在六年后相遇，这是老天爷的安排。以后我会对你更加好的，争取把之前错过的时间都弥补回来，好不好？”他按捺不住想要亲近黄子韬的冲动，站起来想要坐到他那里去时，黄子韬却一脸警惕地站了起来。

“你干嘛啊，这么紧张？”吴世勋失笑道。黄子韬已经从座位里走了出来，往后一退与他划清界限。

吴世勋的脸色阴了下来，厉声道，“你这是什么意思？”

黄子韬冷静地看着他，“我们之间结束了。”

吴世勋一愣，随即反应过来，又气又恼，气势汹汹地朝他走来，“结束什么？！什么结束了？！”

黄子韬见他这副样子有些害怕，连着后退了好几步。被惹急了的吴世勋模样很吓人，黄子韬很清楚自己不是他的对手，这也是为什么他想在人多的场合和他谈而不是这种私密的只有两个人的包厢里。  
但他不能够在这个时候认怂。无惧于他可怕的面色，壮着胆子坚定地重复了一遍，“我是说我们之间的关系结束了。从此之后你是你，我是我，我们再也不要见面了。”  
吴世勋瞪直了眼睛，不敢相信黄子韬在对他坦白一切之后竟然会对他说出这种话。他几乎是气急败坏地把他用力往后一推，黄子韬重重地摔在了墙上，肩膀上传来钻心的疼，吴世勋手劲大得快要将它捏得粉碎，

“结束个屁！”吴世勋漂亮的脸庞因为极端的愤怒而扭曲变形，“什么分手？什么再也不见？我不答应！”

黄子韬冷冷地望着他。他没有想到吴世勋的反应竟然会这么大。他想这应该是第一次有人和他提分手，所以一时间无法接受这个事实。也是，像吴世勋这样的人，一向只有他甩别人的份，哪里尝试过被人甩呢。

“分手？”黄子韬嗤笑道，”我到现在都不敢用这两个字。吴世勋，你觉得我们两个之间是什么关系？分手是用在正常情侣身上的，我们这样只能算是普通炮友吧，都没有在一起过哪儿来的分手一说？”他顿了顿，声音听不出起伏，“如果你只是因为谁先提出这个而感到不满意的话，没有问题。我不介意你和别人说是你玩腻了我所以把我给耍了，我真的一点都不介意。”

“闭嘴！”吴世勋疯了一样地瞪着他，眼睛通红，凶狠得像是要把他吃了似的，“你他妈的再给我说一遍试试！我是在介意这个吗！我有说过玩腻你了吗！”

黄子韬别过脸去。即使吴世勋盛怒之下跑来学校质问他的那次，都没有这么狰狞恐怖过。被围在狭小又逼仄的空间里，空气似乎都变得稀薄不够用了，黄子韬只觉得呼吸困难。

吴世勋沉默着，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，野兽般贪婪地闻着自己熟悉而又怀念的味道。他想起黄子韬刚才说的话，想起他冷漠的表情，心里的不安与惶恐一阵阵地涌了上来，他抱着他，像是受了委屈的孩子似的在他耳边小声哭诉，“我不知道你会突然回来，我知道你还在生气，可我没有玩你，我是真的喜欢你，你要我怎么做才能原谅我？这样吧，你打我好不好？我给你打，绝不还手，一直打到你满意为止怎么样？”

黄子韬转过脸来看他，一双漂亮的桃花眼一眨不眨地盯着他。吴世勋平时很喜欢看他的眼睛，那里面装着的全是醉人的风情，但现在，他却被这冰冷而陌生的眼神瞧的不寒而栗，心烦意乱。

“吴世勋，喜欢一个人不是这样的，喜欢一个人会每天都想着他，心里全都是他，会因为他的高兴而高兴，因为他的难过而难过，喜欢一个人是很卑微的，因为对方拿走了你的心，掌握了你所有的情绪。真正喜欢一个人，心里是满的，根本装不下其他人，更不要说随便和别人上床了。你对我的喜欢，就和对待一件新玩具一样没有什么分别，只是一种单纯的占有欲。你觉得我是你的私有物，是属于你的，所以不管你是不是在乎，是不是还喜欢，你都不能够接受哪一天我会成为别人的东西。”

吴世勋双手紧紧地将他环住，“不是这样的，我喜欢你，我真的喜欢你呀，你怎么可以这样，”他红了眼眶，嘴唇不停地颤抖，“你不是喜欢了我六年多吗？为什么现在要说分手啊，你不能继续喜欢我下去吗？你不能只因为这一件事就把我判了罪，连一次改过的机会都不给我！这不公平！”

黄子韬静静地看着吴世勋，还是这张英俊的让他心动的脸，伤人而不自知，天真地向人控诉着他的残忍，仿佛做错事的那个人是别人而不是他自己似的。

他叹了口气，张开嘴，问出了今天最愚蠢的一个问题，

“那你能保证如果我们继续在一起的话你不会再找其他人，和别人上床吗？”

吴世勋的眼神闪躲了一下，他犹豫了。

“够了，你不用回答了。我已经知道答案了。”黄子韬疲倦地闭上了眼，不想再看见吴世勋的脸。

“都是他们来找我的，我就是玩玩而已。”吴世勋急了，凑过去猛亲他的脸，“可我对你不是玩玩的，韬韬，我是真的喜欢你。你和他们不一样的。”

黄子韬厌恶地用力推开他，吴世勋一个措手不及，被他推得往后猛退了好几步。

“你到底闹够了没有！”他已经失去了所有的耐心，黄子韬的漠视和不屑掩饰的抗拒彻底激怒了他，他凶恶地指着他，冲着他大声咆哮道，“你不是喜欢我吗？喜欢了六年，因为这么点破事说分手就分手，这就是你口中的喜欢？我看你的喜欢也不过就这种程度而已！”

黄子韬以为自己已经做好了面对所有刻薄嘲讽和难听话的准备，但他真的太高估自己了，他从来就不是个坚强的人，吴世勋的话像尖刀一样锋利，在他身上捅出巨大的窟窿来，心缺了一大块，空空荡荡。

“对，是我自己活该，是我玩不起。骗了你也骗了我自己。”喉咙火辣辣地在烧，每发出一个声音都让他疼痛无比，他努力咽了口口水，声音又破又哑，“我应该早点面对这个事实，而不是一味只想着逃避。”他冷道，“暑假回家那次我就应该提早回来了，当时我连机票都已经订好了，可是后来和灿烈哥打电话时才知道原来你那时挺忙的，在酒吧里和别人‘玩’的不亦乐乎。”他故意在玩字上咬了重音，丝毫不理会吴世勋铁青难看的脸色。

“当时我怂了。”黄子韬勉强笑了笑，眼睛里却蓄满了悲伤，“我害怕撞见那场景，所以还是按照原来说好的时间回去。我本来想见了面就和你说清楚，但你那天——”

那天吴世勋特地戴了副眼镜来接他。黄子韬知道他是找错对象吃错醋了。但他就那么站在候机厅里，对自己温柔地微笑，英俊帅气得好像六年前初相见时的模样。

黄子韬鼻尖一酸，想要离开的话就怎么都说不出口了。

“于是我想，和你一起去一次纽约吧。”他沉吟片刻，“就当给自己圆个梦，弥补之前的遗憾。”

黄子韬深吸了一口气，胸口传来针刺一样的痛，“我是喜欢过你六年。因为喜欢你，我强迫自己接受你在外面和其他人上床而不生气，因为喜欢你，我就要一次次装作没事人似的每次回来都担惊受怕会撞见难堪的场面。现在我累了，你的游戏我玩不起，我不想再玩了。”

“吴世勋，我们之间到此为止。”他缓缓地开口，每一个字都清晰有力，带着他所有的意志在对他说，

“我不会再喜欢你了。”

短暂的令人窒息的沉默过去后，吴世勋的怒气完完全全地爆发了。

“你敢！”他瞠目欲裂，把黄子韬狠狠按在墙砖上，几乎像是要把他给活活掐死，“我不准！”

“我为什么不敢！”黄子韬吃痛，用力挣扎，可无奈力量相差实在太过悬殊，他这才意识到吴世勋之前和他交手的时候可能真的是手下留情没有使出全力，他被恐怖的力量给完全扼制住了，成为刀俎上任人宰割的鱼肉。

为什么他和吴世勋会闹到今天这种地步，为什么非要撕破脸让彼此都面目可憎。他的心底涌起一阵悲凉，不甘示弱地大声回吼道，“你凭什么不准！我喜欢谁是我的自由，我以前喜欢过你，现在不喜欢了，为什么不可以！”

吴世勋简直暴跳如雷，被彻底气炸了。仅有的理智被黄子韬的挑衅给击溃，愤怒在他的血液中到处乱窜，冲的他快要失去控制。

黄子韬凭什么，他不是喜欢自己很多年了吗？

怎么可以说不喜欢他就不喜欢他了！

他不准！

吴世勋野蛮地拉下他外套的拉链，强势地把手伸进其中肆意抚摸，咬着他的耳朵暧昧舔舐，语气轻佻；“你不是喜欢了我六年多吗？跑到美国去找我，还和朴灿烈串通一气费尽心思不就是想要爬我的床吗？想让我上你吗？想被我操吗？”

黄子韬不敢相信自己的耳朵，他对着吴世勋怒目而视，眼睛气得通红，挥拳就想要揍他，却被人死死抓住了双手，反锁在了身后。

“混蛋，你放开我！”

“不放！”

吴世勋咆哮着。他是心疼黄子韬，可他的疼谁来负责，谁来在乎。既然是黄子韬让他疼，让他难受，那他就要拉着他，让他陪着自己一起疼。

他怎么可以想要和他分开！

他下流地朝他顶了顶胯，笑容轻蔑，口不择言地讥讽道，“怎么，之前和我上床不是很舒服吗？你叫床不是叫的又大声又好听吗？现在是我满足不了你了吗？想图新鲜图刺激所以要去找别人了？”

黄子韬知道吴世勋可以很任性，脾气也大，对不关心的人和事可以冷漠到不近人情，但他从来没有想到吴世勋原来也可以这么尖酸刻薄，也会用恶毒的言语来攻击和伤害别人。

原来被自己喜欢的人当面羞辱心竟然会这么疼。黄子韬默默松开了紧握的拳头，放弃了所有的挣扎，眼神空洞地望着前方。

“怎么，今天里面也只穿了件T恤，和在酒店里我们上床那次一样。你这是在勾引谁呢？还是说是故意想引起我的性趣？”吴世勋轻而易举地解开了他的皮带，极尽能事地抚摸挑逗着那团软肉，亟不可待地想要点燃他身体里的欲望，带他一同沉沦在情海里，这样他就可以嘲笑他，看吧，你嘴上说不喜欢我，可身体还是很诚实，宝贝儿，你是喜欢我的，只有我可以满足你，我们一直在一起好不好。  
有什么东西滴落在他的胸前，吴世勋疑惑地抬起头，才发现是黄子韬哭了。眼泪从眼眶里落下来，一个劲地流个不停。

吴世勋完全慌了神，

“宝贝儿，你别哭，别哭啊。”他手忙脚乱地帮他擦去脸上的泪，却越擦越多，慌乱地解释道，“我不是故意要说那些话的。我，我只是太生气了，我那么喜欢你，你却突然说你不喜欢我了，要和我分手，我一下子接受不了。”

黄子韬依然毫无反应，吴世勋这下是真急了，帮他把皮带重新系好，拉上外套的拉链，好声好气地轻声哄道，“是我不对，我应该好好和你说话，不应该这么对你。我真的不是故意的，你别哭了好不好，看你这样哭我心疼……”

过了很久，黄子韬才重新开口，“吴世勋，你走吧。”他说，“我们之间结束了。”

吴世勋死死地盯着他看，脸色煞白，他气黄子韬的固执与冥顽不灵，但他现在的状态又实在是让他心疼，于是决定先不讨论这个话题，“好好好，我们先不说这个。我给你点时间，我们分开一下你好好冷静冷静，到时候我再来找你。”

他在他的额头上重重吻了一下，帮他理了理大衣领子，小声叮嘱他，“那我先走了，你再休息一会儿，待会自己能回去吗？”

黄子韬垂下眼眸，没有作声。

吴世勋不想和他计较这些，依依不舍地又抱了抱他，感觉到他身体紧绷浑身僵硬后心有不甘地放开他，“那我走了。有事的话给我打电话，知道了吗？”

他离开后没多久，黄子韬也下楼了。这个房间里属于吴世勋的气味太重了，他一刻都不想多呆。

吴世勋走时已经把费用都结清了，小哥乐滋滋地把准备好的饭盒给了他，黄子韬魂不守舍地接过，连谢谢都没说，便迈开步子仓皇逃离了。

他心神恍惚地走在回家的路上，途径一家蛋糕店。他怔怔地站在门口，推门进去，把所有款式的杯子蛋糕都点了一遍。

“哎，先生，等等，你的东西忘了。”店员看见玻璃柜台上那一大袋的外卖，急忙追出来在他身后叫住了他。

“不要了。”黄子韬头也没回，冷冷地说，“扔了吧。”

晚上，他一口气把所有的小蛋糕都吃了，吃到最后胃里一阵翻腾，打起了恶心。他冲进卫生间对着马桶吐了很久，直到把胃里的东西都吐干净了再也吐不出任何东西后，才翻坐在一边喘着粗气。  
他休息了一下，扶着墙重新站了起来，在床头柜上找到手机，打开电源，拨通了朴灿烈的电话，

“灿烈哥，对不起。我和他全说了。”


End file.
